Pokemon: RealWorld League
by ChineseDragonLord
Summary: Pokemon meets the real world. Join the adventures of Aaron Hart as he strives to become a fire pokemon master.
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon: Real-World League  
  
Disclaimer- although most creatures are creations of my own mind, I will be using some of the pokemon created by the Japanese, seeing as if there is a new American league, the Japanese are much further ahead. The North American League has four groups. The American Crew (10 gyms), The Mexican Group (9 gyms), Canadian Group (8 gyms), the Non-Continental Crew (6 gyms [all in Alaska]). They are currently looking for leaders and are recruiting the most powerful trainers of each part of America for the American Crew. The same is being done for the other three leagues, only one of which will be mentioned in this story. There are three starters: Rei-a (grass/ghost), Blaze (fire), and Conch (water). Japanese pokemon are much more common in America than North American pokemon, which are extremely rare in the area, mainly because I'm having trouble creating multiple different names and may for the story's purposes use very similar original names for pokemon. Sorry in advance... on with the story!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Beginnings and your team  
  
Aaron's POV  
  
"... Welcome class to our final lesson and lecture. This is the wonderful world of pokemon. Pokemon are friends, pets, and allies in this world. We rely upon pokemon for many things, one of the largest being commercial economy. Pokemon must be treated with care and that is why you are here. This class ends today directly after this lecture, at which time you all, except for a lucky one, shall receive one of three starter pokemon, Rei-a, Blaze, or Conch. You will then be given twenty (A/N: This may seem a bit much, but there won't be many places that sell reliable pokeballs for less than four hundred dollars in Rhode Island [the state this takes place in]). Thank you for listening, now please come up and receive your pokedex, pokeballs, and starting pokemon." Said my teacher, who was anything but sad to finally be rid of his first class in pokemon training. I was bored as hell waiting for my starter. I didn't know why but I felt that I might somehow receive the rarest of the four different starters. I continued to wonder what it might be that I almost missed being called for my pokemon and other such items. "Hart, Aaron. Please come receive your items and starter pokemon."  
  
I walked up to the door, almost scared of what could happen. I collected my cool, and walked through, unsure of what would happen. The young professor, Prof. Ever-Green showed him to a bag of poke-food, handed him ten empty pokeballs, a pokedex, and then handed him a pokeball, with a picture of a flaming raindrop on the top front. "Master Hart, you are the one that we have selected to receive this extremely rare pokemon which migrate to America from Africa to spawn. It is called a Pyrorahna. It is a fish pokemon with two stages of both the fire and water types, although it is mainly water. Go now, out side and catch as many pokemon you see fit, before your trials begin in three weeks. Remember, the North-east tourney to decide out gym leader. A Rhode Islander must win and give us glory, as well as commercial power. I have great faith in you, young one. You study diligently, create tactics most adult are still incapable of comprehending, and you have great empathy with pokemon. Many of the other North-eastern trainers will be powerful after those three weeks. Train hard and be victorious, for you show the greatest promise I have ever seen. Now quickly, leave, we mustn't let others grow jealous of your skills."  
  
With that, I walked out into the field behind the laboratory, which was also known as route two-hundred. It was home to many types of pokemon, although I'm only interested in two of the pokemon. First stop is the burnt out building, home to the powerful Houndour. As I walked into the building, I saw a small assortment of grass pokemon sparring with Houndour, although one of them was sitting alone, although once it saw me it jumped in front of me. I raised my pokedex to discover what else, besides my limited knowledge there was to a Houndour.  
  
"Houndour, the dark-dog pokemon. Its name's meaning is Hound (dog) and dour, meaning somber or grouchy looking. Thus the 'grouchy looking dog' pokemon. Pokemon number 228. It uses different kinds of cries for communicating with others if its kind and for pursuing its prey. This is a very rare pokemon. This Houndour is at level seven and knows three attacks currently. The attacks are leer, ember, and roar." Spoke out Aaron's pokedex. I silently thanked my pokedex for the information and threw out Pyrorahna's pokeball.  
  
"I play... Pyrorahna!" I yelled. I took out my pokedex again to learn Pyrorahna's attacks. I found out that he also knew three attacks, growl, water gun, and bite. I told him to rush forward and connect with a bite, and then water gun attack back to the starting point. As my Pyrorahna blasted backwards and stop the attack, I saw the Houndour fall, dazed. Taking what could be my only chance, I threw my pokeball, which opened up and swallowed Houndour. As it shook, one... two times, I saw powerful resistance. And three, finally it settled down and I had made my first capture! With joy, I recalled Pyrorahna, picked up the pokeball and left, before any of the sparring pokemon decided to try and challenge me. I trekked over to the nearby cliffs, in search of the roost of an adult Nix. If I could catch an adult Nix, it would only take two weeks to evolve into a large and in charge, not to mention powerful Phoenix. With glee, I saw a sleeping adult Nix, curled up alone in a nest. 'Won't be alone long,' I gleefully thought. I snuck down and had Pyrorahna blast it with a powerful water gun. I quickly threw the pokeball before my head could roll. Trust me, a pissed off Nix isn't something to fight. My captures made, I strolled off, hoping to have not missed dinner, I rushed home only to run into my long-time rival in pokemon, Jacob Andrews challenged me to a sanctioned match judged by our training professor, Prof. Evergreen. As much as I couldn't resist besting Jacob at anything having to do with pokemon and knowledge concerning them, but tonight was pizza night. Plus I had to heal and feed my pokemon. Unfortunately, the moment the other kids heard a challenge, issued by the second best student in our course to the first, me, to a pokemon battle they all huddled around and got ready to watch, I really couldn't say no, mainly because I'm a living embodiment of a stereotypical geek. Although I was also the strongest I also had pipe arms. I accepted the challenge and prepared my self for battle. We both healed our pokemon, and walked into the topsoil arena.  
  
Prof. Evergreen walked up and stated, "This is a sanctioned match. Pokemon count for each trainer is three pokemon. If a pokemon is recalled, it is unusable for the rest of the match. Let the match, begin!"  
  
Next time on Real-World League  
  
Yo, Aaron here. Damn I'm really in a fix. With Jacob using a Carvanha, Geodude, and Rei-a I may have type advantages, but as usual, he has raw power. Will my skills with my pyro pokemon and my unmatchable intellect be enough to defeat this opponent? See ya soon, Ja ne.  
  
A/N: R&R y'all. I'd like to know what others think of my stories. If you like this, than you may like 'Quest for Life' written by me, ChineseDragonLord, in this section. See ya soon, Ja. 


	2. Chapter Two

Pokemon: Real-World League  
  
Disclaimer- Understand that this story has many factors, including names, which I need to work out. Understanding this, e-mail me with the following statistics for characters...  
  
Name (Last, First) Age (minimum of fourteen) Which continental US state they live in Line-up of pokemon for gym battle (you can make up up to three of your own, and use ones previously used by my characters.) If you want a gym leader, the first seven people to e-mail a request to be one, shall become one. With my high hopes to finally get reviews on one of my stories, and maybe a few e-mails at Loclevcox.net, I say adieu. With all of this said to my readers, R&R y'all. On with the show.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Prodigy Battle and Week One  
  
Jacob was staring me down, most likely hoping that I would lose my nerve before the battle commenced, in which case, I would have surrendered. Before I knew what had happened, he had released his first pokemon, a Geodude. I had one clear-cut choice, my Pyrorahna. "I play, Pyrorahna!" I yelled, knowing that even with Jacob's knowledge of pokemon, as vast as it was, wouldn't know of the Pyrorahna. I was correct, as usual, although his Geodude did look remarkably tough.  
  
I pulled out Dex, my pokedex, and requested information on my opponent, which only led Jacob to begin gloating. "Pokemon number seventy- four, Geodude. Currently at level eight. Currently knows the attacks tackle, defense curl, and rock smash. It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered. This is a common pokemon. Its name means Geode, or a round rock, and dude, meaning fellow." Noting what it was capable of, I threw out Pyrorahna. He saw the small fish pokemon, and not knowing what it was capable of ordered a quick tackle attack. As Geodude rushed forward, I realized that this would be my toughest battle so far. I ordered Pyrorahna to bite down hard as Geodude's punch passed. The only thing I had forgotten, though, was that Geodude had two arms.  
  
I waited until Geodude was about to punch my scaly pokemon to make my call. "Pyrorahna, when Geodude punches at you, rocket back with a water gun. Then, perform a rapid-fire water gun attack." Jacob heard and tried to cancel the attack, but the Geodude was too angry and provoked at the thought of a literal fish out of water defeating him in a battle of power. As it threw the punch, Pyrorahna blasted backwards, also sending Geodude flying back, and plowing it into the ground.  
  
It was quite clear that Geodude wasn't getting back up. "Geodude is unable to battle. Jacob, send out your next pokemon." Said Professor Evergreen. Jacob threw out his next pokeball a little too quickly for my liking. Out of it popped a Carvanha and a mean-looking one too. Our two pokemon rushed forward, in a high-speed game of chicken. Too bad for us that they both slammed into the other, nearly knocking each other out. Unfortunately Pyrorahna was slightly weaker and did fall unconscious. Knowing that I only had fire types left, I sent out my Houndour. Once Jacob saw this, he started laughing, thinking he had another round won. I would prove him wrong, and be happy of it. As Carvanha rushed forward, Houndour blasted a stream of fire out at my opponent's Carvanha, stopping it, mid- tackle.  
  
"So," said Jacob. "I see that you have trained all of your pokemon well, so far. But how will they fare against all of my Carvanha's power?" With that, his Carvanha rushed forward again, only to be sent upward by a Headbutt, and then nearly barbecued it with and ember attack, much stronger than the last. Jacob frowned, returned Carvanha, and sent out his last resort against the fire trainer, a Rei-a. "Rei-a, Hypnosis technique!" He yelled. I had Houndour power up for an ember attack, but just as it was firing up, he fell victim to the hypnosis attack. I smirked a bit and then threw out Nix, my soon to be greatest fighter. At the mere sight of a Nix, let alone an adult one, the entire crowd watching us burst into cheers. This may be my first battle, but every child memorizes all of a Nix and Phoenix's attacks.  
  
"Nix! Blaze Kick technique at 3-o'clock!" I yelled as my Nix shot its leg out at a perfect forty-five degree angle, throwing the lunging Rei-a's body back, into the dust.  
  
"Rei-a is unable to battle! I declare Aaron, with one pokemon left, the victor of the battle, by knock-out!" Exclaimed Professor Evergreen. Jacob and I walked forward and shook hands and then we got all of our pokemon healed. As we walked home, since we live next door to each other, I proposed the idea of us training together. Jacob, although my eternal rival, was happy to train with the only other trainer currently in his league within Warwick. As we trained our hardest for the next week, we had many more battles, sometimes at least two or three a day, as well as capture sessions. Quickly, we began rising in rank, until we were tied for the highest rank in overall abilities in the North-east, as well as the top fifty trainers in the country. As I saw Jacob train, harder and harder, I noticed that he seemed strongest in the field of water pokemon. From there on out, he concentrated on training his Carvanha and Rei-a. On Thursday, during a one-on-one sparring match between Houndour and Rei-a, they both began to glow a bright white light. Once the light cleared, it revealed a Rei-ki, the evolved form of Rei-a, and a Houndoom. Curious as usual about fire pokemon, I checked the pokedex to inform me of Houndoom.  
  
"Houndoom... Demon dog pokemon. Number 229... Its name comes from Hound, meaning dog, and Doom. Also known as "the dog who brings doom. If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away." Scrolled out Dex. Only two words could describe this achievement: Kick ass! Now that Houndoom was on my side, I need only worry about Pyrorahna evolving in to what I believe is called a Sharpyro before the competition and trials to decide the North-east Gym Leader. With one week behind us, leaving two until the National Tournament, things were about to heat up.  
  
Next Time on Real-World League  
  
This is Jacob here, announcing that even though I've caught up to my eternal rival after many years of work and a week of training, I may soon fall behind. Next time, see the Quilava whose capture's worth a mint. 'It's a freakin' blessing from Heaven' as Aaron would say. See ya soon. Bye!  
  
Read n' Review people! This chapter is closing, but expect a new one very soon! 


End file.
